Listes
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Naruto et Kakashi essayent de régler certains problèmes avec des listes...(traduction)
_Ri_ _en ne m'appartient. Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto**_ , _le texte est de Mako3 dont j'ai fait la traduction._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Listes**

 **OoOoOo**

Résumé: « Naruto et Kakashi essayent de régler certains problèmes avec des listes...(traduction) »

* * *

3 choses je ne supporte pas chez vous :

1) Vous êtes toujours en retard !

2) Vous lisez toujours de la lecture porno et vous ne partagez même pas !

3) Vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux ! Je suis un Ninja génial !

C'était tout pour l'instant. Après avoir écouté un sermon ennuyeux à souhait pendant près de deux heures, Iruka avait suggéré à Naruto d'écrire une liste des choses qu'il n'aimait pas chez son nouveau professeur et de refermer l'enveloppe. Alors Naruto s'était acquitté de sa tâche, il avait écrit sa liste, avait mis son nom devant, avec quelques têtes de mort et des kunai. Bien sûr, la liste n'était pas conçue pour être effectivement lue par son destinataire, mais Iruka avait raison- il avait suffi d'écrire cette liste pour qu'il se sente mieux. Maintenant, il était temps de dormir.

Dans la matinée, Naruto trouva un panier de fruits accompagné d'une petite enveloppe scotchée à sa poignée. Curieux, Naruto la déchira et jeta un œil dessus.

1) Suis-je en retard, ou est-ce que tu ne m'as tout simplement pas trouvé à temps ?

2) C'est de la littérature pour adulte, et quand tu seras plus vieux, je serais ravi de partager. Pour le moment, il y a certaines personnes qui m'arracheraient certainement la tête si je montrais de la littérature pour adulte à un enfant de douze ans.

3) Tu es un ninja chanceux et je te prendrais plus au sérieux lorsque tu apprendras les compétences nécessaires pour appuyer cette affirmation. Mais bon, je suis là pour m'assurer que tu es toujours là quand cette chance ne fonctionne pas. A présent, mange tes fruits.

Kakashi...avait lu sa liste, il n'est même pas censé savoir qu'elle existait. L'entraînement ce jour là fut maladroit, avec Naruto qui oscillait entre colère et regrets. L'enseignant n'était pas censé lire la liste, la liste était juste un moyen pour que Naruto évacue sa frustration. Et cette dernière réponse...il était compétent ! Ce n'était pas que de la chance ! Il était un grand ninja, grâce à son entraînement et à sa détermination. D'ailleurs, même si c'était de la chance, Gai-sensei avait affirmé que la chance était une compétence donc en toute logique, Naruto était plein d'habilité !

Naruto se sentait encore un peu mal que son professeur ait mis la main sur sa liste. Mais bon, il avait étrangement l'envie de continuer l'expérience.

3 choses que je peux supporter chez vous :

1) La façon dont vous pouvez apprendre presque toutes les techniques.

2) Que vous vous souciez de vos camarades (et de vos élèves)

3) Que vous nous laissiez nous battre avec nos propres moyens, même contre des adversaires très difficiles.

PS- je n'aime pas les bananes. Si vous voulez que je mange des fruits, mettez au moins un ananas.

Naruto cacheta l'enveloppe comme la dernière fois et la posa sur le bureau avec le nom de Kakashi visible devant (avec moins de têtes de mort).

1) Cela s'avère toujours utile pour maintenant et plus tard. Un jour, je te monterais ma version du Harem no Jutsu. Lorsque tu seras plus vieux.

2) Je me soucie des gens qui le méritent. D'ailleurs, quel genre de professeur serais-je si je ne me souciais pas du bien-être de mes élèves préférés ?

3) Si tu n'apprends pas par tes propres moyens dès maintenant, il est plus que probable que tu n'apprennes jamais dans l'avenir. Je ne peux pas perdre la première équipe que je n'ai jamais eu, n'est-ce pas ? Ça aurait l'air peu professionnel. Je suis sûr que tu ne me feras pas regretté de t'avoir donné un peu plus de liberté.

Quelques semaines passèrent et la vie revint à la normale. Puis, les examens de Chuunin arrivèrent. Tout en passant le test dans la forêt de la mort, Naruto se demandait si Kakashi était inquiet. Dans l'arène, Naruto se demanda également si Kakashi s'interposerait entre lui et la mort comme Gai-sensei l'avait fait pour Lee. Puis Kakashi l'abandonna pour former Sasuke. Naruto ne savait pas quoi penser, donc, il écrivit une liste.

3 questions que j'ai pour vous :

1) Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait si Gaara avait été mon adversaire ?

2) Pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke est-il plus important que moi ? J'ai aussi besoin d'un entraînement !

3) Pensez-vous que je vais devenir Hokage ?

Il mit l'enveloppe scellée sur son bureau, sans s'attendre toutefois à avoir une réponse dans la matinée. Kakashi avait emmené Sasuke quelque part pour le former, alors pourquoi viendrait-il plus tôt, s'occuper de ses autres élèves moins importants ?

Durant la matinée, sa liste avait disparu, mais son bureau était vide de toute réponse. En somme, cela ne valait même pas qu'il ait une réponse de la part du jounin aux cheveux d'argent. Pour lutter contre sa colère et son désarroi, Naruto s'entraîna. Et rencontra Jiraiya. Et ne revint pas à son domicile jusqu'à la veille de la dernière épreuve. Il y avait une enveloppe mince qui l'attendait, avec une corbeille de fruits.

1) Un combat entre toi et le garçon des sables aurait été très différent, mais si par hasard tu avais été menacé de mort, penses-tu honnêtement que je t'aurais laissé aller jusqu'au bout ?

2) Sasuke n'est pas plus important que toi, mais lui et moi sommes semblables, bien plus que nous le voulons l'admettre. Je sais comment son sharingan fonctionne et comme il n'y a pas d'autre Uchiha pour lui apprendre, cette tâche me revient. Donc Sasuke suit mes enseignements. Toi, cher garçon, tu es différent et parfois je me demande si je suis la bonne personne pour te former et t'enseigner. Sasuke peut avoir un potentiel de ninja plus pratique que toi, mais tu as une « compétence » de chance, qui, a long terme, te bénéficiera plus qu'une compétence pratique. Sasuke a besoin de moi.

3) Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors cela arrivera. Je ne t'ai jamais vu abandonner, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela arrivera. Voilà ta réponse.

PS- Désolé pour le retard de ma réponse, mais je voulais me laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ces questions. Fais attention. Sois intelligent. Tu réussiras, je te fais confiance.

Naruto mangea le fruit peu après. Il avait battu Neji. Il avait battu Gaara. Le Sandaime était mort, ainsi que de nombreux habitants de Konoha, mais durant quelques minutes, il put avoir la paix. La vie continua. Un nouveau Hokage devait être trouvé. Naruto n'avait pas vu Kakashi depuis longtemps et quand cela arriva, les choses redevinrent normales.

Sauf que Sasuke partit. Et Naruto ne réussit pas à le ramener. Il y avait une pomme et trois oranges à son chevet quand il se réveilla, Cette nuit, à l'hôpital, Naruto avait écrit une liste.

3 choses que je souhaiterais pouvoir faire.

1) Sauver Sasuke.

2) Protéger mes coéquipiers.

3) L'aimer à nouveau, quand j'en aurais la chance.

Il n'avait pas d'enveloppe et n'était même pas sûr de vouloir que Kakashi lise ce qu'il avait écrit. Naruto plia la liste et la rangea sous son oreiller. Il finit par dormir avec le cœur troublé.

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, il n'y avait rien sous son oreiller et un bol fumant de ramen sur sa table de chevet, un morceau de papier plié en dessous. Il manga les ramen avant qu'elles ne soient froides et alors qu'il avait un peu d'appétit.

1) Tu n'es pas le seul à souhaiter pouvoir le sauver. Et tu n'es pas le seul qui en ai manqué l'occasion. J'étais son professeur et son mentor. Je pensais arriver à le convaincre de rester. J'ai échoué. Tout le monde à Konoha à échouer à arrêter Itachi, et, en conséquent personne n'a pu sauver Sasuke. J'aurais voulu que tu réussisses, mais il faut que tu saches que cette situation n'est pas de ta faute. Apparemment, le destin l'a mené là où Sasuke voulait et il ne veut pas le lâcher.

2) Ils sont toujours en vie, ce qui, dans mon expérience, est un miracle en soi. Ton équipe est en vie parce que tu leur a fait confiance et que c'était réciproque. Je n'ai pas entendu tout ce qui concernait ta mission, mais je peux imaginer le travail d'équipe et la confiance que cela impliquait. Madame la Chance aime ta compagnie on dirait. Cette mission était était une mission suicide. Même avec l'ajout de Lee et du garçon des sables. Tu les as protégés de ton mieux et ils sont en vie grâce à ça. Sois reconnaissant pour cela.

3) Tu l'as aimé et il t'a aimé à sa façon. Je pouvais le voir. Le sort de Sasuke s'est fixé sur celui de son frère...J'espère seulement qu'il jour, il se rendra compte qu'il y a plus dans la vie que la vengeance, Sasuke ne croit plus en rien. Pas toi. N'abandonne pas (même si ce n'est pas ton genre).

Puis Naruto poursuivit sa formation. Il alla de mission en mission. Kakashi et Sakura s'occupèrent à leur façon. Sasuke était parti, et l'équipe 7 n'était plu. Après des mois de séparation, Naruto constata que c'était Kakashi qui lui manquait le plus. Une nuit, il décida d'écrire une liste.

3 choses qui me manquent :

1) L'entraînement avec Sasuke

2) Les cheveux de Sakura

3) Vous

Naruto n'avait pas eu de corbeille de fruits depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital après que sa mission ait échoué. Il ignorait si Kakashi se tenait toujours informé. Ses visites chez Iruka le mettait au courant de ce que devenait son ancien sensei, mais le temps les avait tous deux changé. Pourtant, Naruto mit la liste dans une enveloppe et écrivit le nom de Kakashi sur le devant avant de la poser sur son bureau.

Se réveiller avec une corbeille géante de fruits illumina son visage d'un grand sourire. Kakashi se souciait encore de lui. Naruto croqua une pomme alors qu'il ouvrait l'enveloppe posée dessus.

1) C'était toujours un spectacle à voir. Vous vous obligiez tous les deux à faire des exercices ridicules. D'une certaine façon, cela rendait mon travail plus facile. Vous étiez tous les deux à vous exercer et vous y gagniez au change finalement.

2) Elle était jolie, mais impraticable. C'était surtout pour que Sasuke la remarque. Je suis heureux qu'elle soit devenue fidèle à elle-même.

3) Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là pour toi.

Sasuke était devenu une promesse et un but. Naruto voulait le tirer des griffes d'Orochimaru, ce n'était pas seulement pour lui-même, non, c'était la promesse qu'il avait faite à Konoha. Sortir avec Sakura n'était pas pour lui non plus. Elle avait toujours été un rêve, la jolie fille qui aimait son « rival ». Kakashi était Kakashi. Il était réel et juste en face de Naruto, y compris après des mois de séparation. Naruto voulait être avec Kakashi simplement parce qu'il l'aimait. Il avait fait confiance à sa chance jusque là et celle fois ci, elle le mena vers Kakashi.

Quand il quitta sa maison, Kakashi était à l'extérieur en train d'attendre. Ils marchèrent ensemble côte à côte, en silence, dans les bois. C'était une matinée tranquille avec seulement le chant des cigales qui les entourait.

« J'ai besoin de vous. »

« Je suis là. »

Leurs mains se rencontrèrent et se nouèrent ensemble. C'était aussi simple que ça.

\- Et les années passèrent -

Le Hokage devait assister à chaque enterrement, cela faisait parti de son rôle, mais Naruto n'aurait manqué celui-ci pour rien au monde. Les cendres s'éteignirent et il n'y avait plus que le nom inscrit sur le monument : Hatake Kakashi. Quand tout le monde fut parti, Naruto tira une enveloppe de sa robe et l'a plaça en face de la pierre.

3 choses que je suis content d'avoir fait :

1) Avoir pu ramener Sasuke à Konoha.

2) Être devenu Hokage.

3) Vous avoir aimé quand j'en ai eu la chance.

Fin.


End file.
